A Wilted rose
by Aki-chama
Summary: After a Bloody battle with an Espada, and her life being saved by None other than Hirako Shinji... Hiyori now questions her true emotions and feelings for Shinji. Rated M for Language, Adult Situations, Crude hu
1. Prolouge

**(A/N: This is a bit of a time skip. Hiyori is around 17 instead of 15 and Shinji is 19 at this point in time. I hope you enjoy and comments would be greatly appreciated by me. Another thing, I didn't make the prologue to bloody/gory cause of my muse at the moment)**

**Prologue**

She laid there still her eyes glazed over in pain, she was hurt... The blonde female Vizard had gotten beat! But by who, None other than the Nnoitra Jiruga; The Espada himself had wounds but not any half as bad as what the female had sustained. Hiyori's breaths came in slow labored gasps She was weakened to the point where she wanted death above anything else. If Hirako saw her, she'd be laughed at. If Ichigo came to save her, he wouldn't let her live it down. Lisa Hachi and Mashiro were all off fighting their own battles. She was the one to run into the Espada.

"Hehehe, See just Like I told you earlier little girl, you can't win." His exposed eye showed a sadistic light. The bloodied uniform he wore waved in the wind. Hiyori had a death grip on her Zanpactou as her mask crumbled away to reveal the pale skin underneath. Suddenly a force lifted her from the ground... the sand of hueco mundo. Now she was being robbed of air, her eyes still glinted with determination as she tried one last attack. Reiatsu pooled to her blade and she swung. Blood spewed from the arrancar's new fresh wound. He glared. "Stupid girl, you'll PAY" Hiyori stood but shakily, She watched. She was waiting for him to come and strike.

Suddenly a new more familiar reiatsu came in her direction. It was that of none other than Hirako Shinji. She turned to her right as the reiatsu finally was close. It was almost as if this presence had given her more strength. Yet as she went to lift her sword it was heavy and she fell back. Hiyori noted the wounds that Shinji already received. Nothing serious; a mere few scratches in Hiyori's book, her vision blurred, she had lost a ton of blood. As the sands around her now dyed a crimson red with the blood of the female...

Shinji on the other hand had come due to the fact that Hiyori's reiatsu fluctuations had become more abnormal and weaker. His eyes locked on the Espada, once where a grin was always present, was now a frown, one that was more serious than ever. Nnoitra smirked and watched highly amused by the blonde male vizard's next action. He saw Shinji disappear for a moment and then he felt cold steel against his neck.

"Oi, Arrancar-kun, ya don' move; 'less you wan' me to cut your lil' 'ead off ne?"

Nnoitra smirked and replied with a sadistic tone "Awww, it's so sweet that someone came to rescue the poor girl. To bad she's already going to die" A grin plastered his features. If there was one thing that got to Shinji it was the thought of one of his friends dying. Shinji frowned He felt Hiyori's reiatsu weaken more. He began a swift slash through the arrancar's neck but sighed as he watched it make a mere nick on his skin.

Shunpo and Shinji was back at Hiyori's side, "Oi, bakka, get up. We're gettin' you back 'ome" Nnoitra had left, to find something stronger, something more desirable for his tastes in a fight.

She felt him pick her up carefully, almost gently as if he made a wrong move she would shatter. Like a shard of glass. "Oi bakka, why did you come to save me? There are more of ours fighting that probably need more help than me." Shinji chuckles softly. His grin reappearing slightly, "'Cause I know that they're at 'ome waitin for us to return" With a swift move the hollow Shinigami Hybrid left hueco mundo with a smirk...


	2. To get home

He walked with her in his arms the whole way through the town, the hiss of rain pouring around them, and the splashes of his footsteps along the wet sidewalks was all he could hear. His bullet grey eyes flitted down periodically to the small form of Hiyori in his arms. They had a past that was intertwined from the beginning, from when they both were mere humans with spiritual powers. Shinji's hat was all that shielded his face from the stinging rain. Whilst Hiyori was curled up against him, he was the closest and warmest object near her.

Hiyori's breaths were small and quiet as the small girl slumbered, she was exhausted and injured, but once they arrived at the hideout Hachi would take care of that. He noted the rather feminine look Hiyori had about her now that her pigtails were gone. A smile creased his features. The Streets in Karakura were quiet naught a car on the road with the rather stormy conditions.

Somehow Shinji longed to see Hiyori's eyes open, to see the chocolate brown eyes that always held some form of hostility, seeing those eyes would make him feel more confident that he wasn't going to lose a friend. His eyes averted from the still form of the younger Vizard, and he sighed in annoyance as he noted just how far he was from the hideout. He plodded on until he felt the small weight of the female in his arms shift.

"Oi, where are we Bakka?" Came the rather hoarse voice of the just awakening female, Shinji smiled and replied with a rather happy tone "I'm Bringin' ya 'ome" Shinji's grin was that to comfort the seemingly distressed female as he watched her eyes dart about.

Hiyori was freezing and her tattered jacket didn't help much, the rain had let up but she was soaking wet and they were still at least 3 miles from home. Hiyori sighed, "We're not close to home are we?" She watched him shake his head and then a rush of cool air surround her, now that the rain had let up, she felt him shunpoing through the air. The wind felt good for some reason, it seemed to refresh, and revitalize her spirit... her will... her resolve to fight and protect. For once a calmer side of the rough girl was shown. She hated it to say the least, but Hiyori knew in this condition she wouldn't be able to go whacking people in the head with sandals as soon as she was set down.

Shinji on the other hand increased his shunpo rate; he wanted to get her home fast so that he could get her healed up and back in action in the war. Because without their feisty, hardheaded, and hot tempered female Vizard they weren't as strong. Hiyori you could say provided the bulk of the offense in the vizard's group. Hiyori was the one that equaled the 11th division, Hachi the fourth, Lisa the ninth, Kensei the second, Himself the first, Mashiro the thirteenth, Rose the sixth and Love the eighth. Those were their former divisions, and each of them worked at performing the job, but simpler and cleaner than soul society did.

Shinji glanced downward and smiled as he stopped at the entrance of their hide out. Softly, ever so softly did he lean down to her ear and whisper "Hiyori, we're 'ome"


End file.
